villains_wiki_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Hopper
Hopper is the main antagonist of Pixar's 2nd full-length animated feature film A Bug's Life. He is the cunning leader of a gang of grasshoppers, including his right-hand grasshopper and feral pet named Thumper, and his younger brother named Molt. He is Flik's arch-nemesis. He was voiced by Kevin Spacey, who also played Micky Rosa in 21, John Doe in Se7en, Keyser Söze in The Usual Suspects, Frank Underwood in House of Cards, Buddy Ackerman in Swimming with Sharks, Dave Harken in Horrible Bosses, Rufus Buckley in A Time To Kill, Clyde Northcutt in Fred Claus, Jonathan Irons in Call of Duty, Dr. Nerse in The Cleveland Show, and Lex Luthor in Superman Returns. Appearance Hopper is a ruthless, violent, cunning, manipulative and egotistical dictator who thinks nothing of killing ants, whom he considers lower than dirt. He dislikes being thought of as weak in any way. His persuasive manner of speaking to Princess Atta is reminiscent of an abusive and argumentative boyfriend mocking his terrified and pusillanimous girlfriend. He also beats up his own henchmen and even kills three of them. However, in spite of his villainy, he can be somewhat compassionate and merciful, as seen when he gives the ants a second chance at providing food after they fail miserably. Otherwise, Hopper sees mercy and compassion as weaknesses and relies mostly on fear to maintain authority. Hopper was the only grasshopper who knew the ants outnumbered them from 100 to 1. He believes that the ants are like simple-minded sheep and cannot really think for themselves, therefore taking advantage of them. Throughout the film, Hopper is concerned that Flik will stand up to him because one rebel ant is enough to cause a whole colony's mutiny. Deep down, Hopper knows that the ants are stronger than they appear, especially in large number; for this reason, he actually fears them, but he hides it with his cruel and dictatorial demeanor. His only slightly redeeming quality is that he seemed to love his mother given that he refused to kill Molt due to a promise he made to her on her deathbed. He does, however, demostrate that he would have killed him if not for his promoise. Hopper was more knowledgeable than the other grasshoppers, and also, by his manipulative and serious personality, was more of a magisterial and oppressive leader. Flik tells Atta to stay hidden and goes out to find Hopper, only for the grasshopper to land right in front of him. He strangles Flik with the promise to return next season with more grasshoppers as he corners him against a bird's nest. Suddenly, the sparrow appears and notices the two bugs. Assuming that this is simply another trick, Hopper looks to Flik who confirms it and he teases the bird until she shrieks at him. As he realizes his mistake and tries to flee after dropping Flik, the bird blocks off his path, catches him, and feeds the screaming Hopper to her chicks, with a hidden Atta and Flik looking away in fear. At the end of the movie, Tuck and Roll are shown jabbering on about their fight with Hopper while holding the piece of his antennae, which is all that is left of the villainous grasshopper. Category:Rejected Evil Articles Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Movie Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Supremacists Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Honorable Category:Sophisticated Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Kidnapper Category:Master Orator Category:Wrathful Category:Tyrants Category:Torturer Category:Starvers Category:Power Hungry Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Monarchs Category:Provoker Category:Criminals Category:Abusers Category:Vengeful Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Leader Category:Paranoid Category:Cowards Category:Oppressors Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Hypocrites Category:Game Changer Category:Extortionists Category:Deal Makers Category:Gangsters Category:Archenemy Category:Egotist Category:Mongers Category:Deceased Category:Homicidal Category:Greedy Category:Traitor Category:Arrogant Category:Rivals Category:Conspirators Category:Envious Category:Nemesis Category:Usurper Category:Strategic Category:Disciplinarians Category:Mobsters Category:Crime Lord Category:Thugs Category:Opportunists Category:Slaver Category:Siblings Category:Obsessed Category:Totalitarians Category:Liars Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Saboteurs Category:Muses Category:Social Darwinists Category:Wealthy Category:Neutral Evil Category:Comedy Villains Category:Brutes Category:Misogynists Category:Trickster Category:Terrorists Category:Psychopath Category:Scapegoat